My Last Wish
by Mylastwish
Summary: -title may change- What if Daryl Dixon had a wife? And a child? Starting season 1. Fallon Dixon, wife of legendary Daryl Dixon, learns how to live in a world with zombies and a growing baby... not to mention a husband who tends to act like a baby.
1. Character Info

Character Info:

Fallon Kyra Mcginty/ Dixon

Age: 30

Ethnicity: Irish

Description: Curly red hair, green eyes, pale skin, skinny but with some curves (due to pregnancy)

Occupation: ER Nurse

Moved to Georgia at the age of 22, after finishing university in Dublin. Born in Galway.

Family: Father and mother live in Galway, with her two older brothers Fin and Damian. Aunt lives in Georgia, moved there to help her. Daryl Dixon, husband. Mason Colm Dixon, son.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

"Daryl, where are the diapers?" I call down the hall. "I'm comin'" He called. He came around the corner, diapers in one hand wipes in the other. "Oh, you're fantastic!" I exclaim as he chuckles. I lead him into the nursery, and lay Mason down on his changing table. Daryl walks over and puts the diapers in the basket and hands me the wipes. "Thank ya, sweetheart'" I say as I kiss his cheek. Daryl kisses my head as I change Mason's nappy, while Mason is playing with his feet and giggling at his daddy. A loud engine sounds outside of the house. "That'll be Merle, go let him in", Daryl shoots me a look and says "yes mama". I giggle at his back and turn back to Mason, who is currently drooling on his foot. I take his foot out of his mouth, and start dressing him in a red plaid button down shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. "Don't you look handsome me wee Babby?" I look down at him as he giggles and pulls my long red hair with his wet fingers. "Grand" I giggle at his antics. As I'm talking to my baby I hear footsteps out side of the nursery door. "Sugar tits!" Merles voice comes through the door, followed by the sound of Daryl smacking him upside the head. "Stop calling me that ya Eejit!" I whined. The door swings open to reveal my favorite rednecks, and the old dog pulls Mason into his arms before handing him off to his da. And he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "Eeeeeeeep!" He laughed and spun me around in a small circle. "I missed ya ma!"

"Then stop getting arrested, wanker!" I laughed and he shrugged. "Are ya goin hunting?" I asked my wonderful husband. "Ya, we should be back by tonight."

"Hopefully we'll catch a buck!" Merle cut in. And then left the room cheering "Buck! Buck! Buck!" Rolling his eyes, Daryl turned to me and kissed my forehead. "So what are ya'll gonna do today?"

"Well since it's my day off, I have to stop by the bank and then I'm going to take Mason to the shops, he's growing really quickly." I stated, tickling my baby's exposed belly, receiving an adorable giggle in return. "Oh! And Mason has his last round of injections today, so we have to go to the doctor's too."

"Good luck with that one." Daryl chuckled. I just punched him in the arm playfully, what a jackass. Daryl and Merle said goodbye once more and left to go snag a buck.

Strapping my little six month old into his car seat I make sure he won't kick off his boots, like the stinker he is, and when I'm satisfied I climb into the driver's seat of my Chevy and drive to town. First stop is the bank to pay off some bills and pull some cash out. Next stop is the grocery store, picking us up some milk, beer, baby food, diapers, wipes, and some fresh veggies. Then the real task begins, the mall. I pick up some new shirts, trousers and cute little converse that look adorable on Mason from Carters. Of course Mason was being fussy the entire time, and after I paid he broke out into full blown wails. Sighing I take him to the toilet and discover he crapped his pants. While I'm cleaning him up I sing to him to calm him down. "Rest tired eyes a while. Sweet is thy baby's smile. Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee." He starts giggling and I know everything is better. We go to a few more stores and I buy some clothes for myself and Daryl, along with some toys and books for Mason. I make sure to buy teething toys too. After we leave the mall I go to the hunting store to buy Daryl some new arrows for his beloved crossbow. Yesterday he was complaining that his arrows were getting brittle; so this should be a nice little surprise for him. Now we are driving to the doctor, much to Masons displeasure, I swear it's like he knows what's about to happen. Holding my screaming baby I check in with the receptionist who sent me a sympathetic look. The nurse came out and got us and led us to the examination room. Doctor Hall came in and quickly gave poor Mason four shots, at least these are the last ones. In the car the radio announcer announced rapidly that a flu epidemic was sweeping over the United States. "Well Mason, good thing you're vaccinated." I giggle as he stared at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. Hopefully Daryl doesn't get sick; he's a god awful patient. He always whines for more water or that he's too cold/ too hot, though he might do it just to irritate me. Shithead. I smile as I think of my husband and notice I'm pulling onto the dirt road that leads to our one story house. I should probably pay attention when I'm driving… oh well. When I park I take Mason out of his car seat and take him the house. I strap him into his bouncy chair, and go get the crap from the trunk. I hull it all in one trip, so obviously I feel like a boss."I'M WONDERWOMAN!" I yell running into the house. Mason giggles and tries to bounce himself towards me. "Well, I reckon it's time for lunch." So I push his chair along into the kitchen where I set off to make some grilled cheese for myself and to grab mashed peas and carrots for Mason, they're his favorite. He wolfs down the entire jar and burps loudly, causing him to giggle at himself. "You are defiantly your Da's child" I giggle. My grilled cheese are done so I take Mason into the living room and put on a kids show. This show is so weird, I bet the guy who made it was on acid or something. But Mas is enjoying it so I guess it's alright. I'm just about to start on my second sandwich when I hear a car door slam and someone yelling. What the fuck, is that Daryl? Just as I finish my thought Daryl bursts through the door…. Covered in blood.

"For the love of all that is holy, please tell me that's deer blood." He ignores me and goes straight for our bed room and starts throwing clothes into duffle bags. "Daryl! What ta hell are ya doin?!" He looks at me for the first time since he came into the house, "Pack yer shit, we need to get to Atlanta; it'll be safe there." I look at him confused. "Are ya langarded? Did Merle take you to the pub?" He looked at me, clearly frustrated and grabbed my shoulders. "Am I what? No. Listen to me, you need to get Mason and pack as much canned food as you can." But I still hesitated so Daryl shouted at me, "Just do it! I'll explain in the car."

"Alright, don't get your nickers in a twist."

When I get to the kitchen all of the cabinets are already open and almost empty. Merle stands there throwing everything into his rucksack. He must have heard me because without even looking up he tells me to go get Mason and put him in his car seat. What the hell is going on? I grab my babe and carry him out to Daryl's truck. After I buckled him in I turned to close the door and see someone walking towards me. Well, more like shuffling. "Hello? Are ya alright?" I ask and walk to the injured fella. "Mama will be right back love." I say as I close the trucks rusted door. I hear the man sort of growl, and he starts shuffling faster. When he's with in arms reach is when I smell it. It's the smell of decaying flesh, a smell that I am quite accustomed to due to my job. Before I can snap back to my senses, he lunges at me. I barely had time to hold him back. The flesh around his milky eyes was falling off in strips and his teeth were yellow and were snapping at my face. The force of his body caused me to fall, and he landed on top of me. "Daryl!" I screamed. Oh god please help me. All of a sudden the man goes limp and I see an arrow sticking out of his head. The weight is lifted off of me and all I see is Daryl's concerned face. "Fallon! Fallon, answer me!" He shakes me a bit, "Are you alright?"

I shake my head, "What the fuck was that!" He looks a little relieved now that I spoke and he hugged me while checking me over. "That's the reason we have ta git to Atlanta. The dead's comin back to life and we need to get somewhere safe." I just nod and get off of the ground. Mason was in hysterics with Merle trying to calm him down. I walk over and grab him, and he immediately stops crying. "Okay, let's get da feck out of here! Did you pack Masons stuff?"

Daryl nods and we all climb into the truck. As we leave I look back at my happy little home and silently say goodbye.


End file.
